


Второй шанс

by SSM_Sterek, Vincenta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a Failwolf, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincenta/pseuds/Vincenta
Summary: Чаще всего отметками становились обыденные фразы, которые люди обычно говорят незнакомцам: «Извините, пожалуйста», «Спасибо» или «Здравствуйте». Некоторым везунчикам доставалось что-нибудь более романтичное вроде «Неужели это ты? Я так долго тебя искал!» или «Ух ты, какой красавчик». Все эти слова были сказаны им родственной душой во время их самой первой встречи.Но вот надпись «Ты, блядь, самый отвратительный человек на свете» явно не сулила ничего хорошего. Как же должен был облажаться Стайлз Стилински, чтобы его возненавидела даже родственная душа? Школьные годы стали для него адом после того, как одноклассники узнали о его отметке, хоть он и старался изо всех сил её скрыть.





	Второй шанс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352591) by [rootbeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootbeer/pseuds/rootbeer). 



> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Смена Стайлза началась всего за несколько минут до того, как входная дверь кафе распахнулась с впечатляющей силой. От испуга он даже подскочил, одна из посетительниц пролила кофе на скатерть, а пара подростков у самого выхода отпрянули от греха подальше. Все повернулись, чтобы поглазеть на только что вошедшего мужчину. Он был всего на несколько лет старше Стайлза, очень высок, накачан и так великолепен, что даже слюнки текли… и выглядел, как будто готов убивать здесь и сейчас.

Поскольку этот мужчина, наверное, смог бы поднять легковушку голыми руками, Стайлз забеспокоился, когда тот направился прямиком к прилавку, источая ярость. Весь его вид говорил о том, что он сейчас начнёт ругаться. В руке мужчина сжимал бумажный стаканчик из их кафе, да так, что в нём были продавлены внушительные вмятины.

Стайлз едва успел открыть рот, чтобы узнать, что случилось, как мужчина его перебил:

— Ты, блядь, самый отвратительный человек на свете, — выплюнул он, упираясь обеими руками в прилавок.

_Вот как._

Стайлз замер, не дыша, ошарашенный знакомыми словами. Эта фраза была ему отлично известна: именно она была впаяна ему в кожу на правом боку, слегка загибаясь под рёбрами. Этого момента Стайлз ждал всю свою жизнь. Готовился к нему.

Господи Боже.

Чаще всего отметками становились обыденные фразы, которые люди обычно говорят незнакомцам: «Извините, пожалуйста», «Спасибо» или «Здравствуйте». Некоторым везунчикам доставалось что-нибудь более романтичное вроде «Неужели это ты? Я так долго тебя искал!» или «Ух ты, какой красавчик». Все эти слова были сказаны им родственной душой во время их самой первой встречи.

Но вот надпись «Ты, блядь, самый отвратительный человек на свете» явно не сулила ничего хорошего. Как же должен был облажаться Стайлз Стилински, чтобы его возненавидела даже родственная душа? Школьные годы стали для него адом после того, как одноклассники узнали о его отметке, хоть он и старался изо всех сил её скрыть.

Принимая молчание Стайлза за знак стыда и испуга, мужчина продолжил:

— Что с тобой не так? Думаешь, это смешно? Это просто омерзительное ребячество, — с этими словами он швырнул на прилавок многострадальный бумажный стаканчик. Но к чему вся эта злость? Стайлз и понятия не имел, о чём этот мужчина говорит.

Но Боже, как сильно он хотел ему врезать.

Многие люди использовали свои отметки для утешения, повторяли их как мантру в тяжёлые моменты, напоминая себе, что где-то там их ждёт родственная душа, но только не Стайлз. С того самого момента, как он понял значение своих слов, Стайлз возненавидел их всей душой на пару с человеком, который их произнесёт.

Он глубоко вдохнул, смотря прямо на свою родственную душу. Мужчина просто кипел от злости: его брови были сведены на переносице, а лицо даже немного покраснело. Наверное, он всё ещё продолжал говорить, но Стайлз уже не слышал.

Вместо этого он перевёл взгляд на кофейный стаканчик, который его родственная душа практически придавила к прилавку. На том месте, где обычно пишется имя клиента, синей ручкой было нацарапано: «Ты, может быть, и не самая красивая девчонка, но это можно легко исправить, выключив свет». Чтобы дочитать до конца, ему пришлось наклонить голову.

Стайлз удивлённо моргнул и прищурился. Чёрт побери. Его сменщик, придурковатый торчок по имени Маркус Сандерс, ушёл всего несколько минут назад, как Стайлз только появился в кафе. Нужно же было ещё додуматься до таких отвратительных слов! Судя по тому, что это послание было адресовано девушке, клиентом был не его родственная душа. Бедная, ничего не подозревающая, она, должно быть, начала пить кофе и обнаружила, что к ней одновременно и подкатили, и оскорбили.

Красавчик, не умеющий справляться со злостью, пришёл сюда защитить честь кого-то другого.

Почему бы и нет? Почему бы Стайлзу не вырасти со словами «ты, блядь, самый отвратительный человек на свете» на своём теле просто потому, что Маркус решил побыть сволочью?

Наконец Стайлз выпрямился и посмотрел прямо в глаза своей родственной душе. Тот в ответ смерил его взглядом, полным абсолютной ненависти. Он ведь и понятия не имел, кто стоит перед ним.

Стайлз сделал ещё один глубокий вдох: сейчас, именно в этот момент, у него есть возможность решить, с какой отметкой вырос этот мужчина. Какие слова были впечатаны в его тело, напоминая, что его кто-то ждёт. Что именно сказала ему родственная душа, какой отпечаток оставила на нём с самого момента его рождения. Даже если он не сможет полюбить Стайлза, отметка останется с ним навсегда. Чего достоин этот потрясающе красивый мужчина, который пришёл защищать чью-то честь и сейчас был готов порвать Стайлза на куски?

Конечно, он часто думал об этом моменте, о том, какие слова должны вылететь у него изо рта, чтобы вызвать такую реакцию. Но никогда в своей жизни у Стайлза и мысли не возникало, что ему придётся говорить вторым. Или что у него будет возможность подумать над своими словами.

— Ты идеален, целиком и полностью, — медленно проговорил Стайлз, внутренне радуясь тому, как мужчина ошарашенно отпрянул, будто после пощёчины. Он смог подарить своей родственной душе эти слова, пусть на этом и всё и закончится.

Злость уступила место потрясению. У мужчины отвисла челюсть, а глаза распахнулись, уставившись прямиком на Стайлза.

— Ты-ы, — прохрипел он.

Стайлз тут же отвёл взгляд.

— Я так понимаю, ты разозлился из-за стаканчика? Его дали твоей подруге или девушке? — начал он, собравшись с силами и спокойно смотря на мужчину. Тот не ответил, поэтому Стайлз продолжил: — Мой сменщик Маркус — тот ещё придурок. Если хочешь пожаловаться — в чём я тебя полностью поддерживаю, — я могу дать тебе номер владелицы, Мэгги Уиллкс. Мы с Маркусом поменялись всего несколько минут назад.

Мужчина лишь продолжал на него смотреть, хватая ртом воздух:

— Так это был не ты.

— Не я, — с неловкой улыбкой подтвердил Стайлз. — Вообще не мой стиль. Честное слово. Но если хочешь новый кофе, для себя или для твоей девушки, то я сделаю бесплатно. Мэгги будет в шоке от того, что Маркус посмел натворить. Можно было бы и сейчас позвонить, но она на похоронах.

— Для сестры, — внезапно сказал мужчина, вернувшись в реальность. Он быстро заморгал, как будто что-то в глаз попало. — Кофе был для моей сестры. И она очень расстроилась. Даже больше, чем следовало бы, потому что у неё выдалась плохая неделя, но, в общем, она не… она моя сестра.

— Хорошо, — спокойно ответил Стайлз. — Передай ей мои извинения, ладно? Маркус просто отвратителен. Мне сделать ещё кофе, или?..

— Что? А, нет, не надо… Всё в порядке. Я разозлился больше, чем она.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Стайлз, вытаскивая из-под прилавка блокнот и по памяти записывая туда рабочий номер Мэгги и адрес её электронной почты. Он вырвал листочек и протянул его мужчине. — Она вернётся уже завтра утром, если будешь звонить, но ты всегда можешь отправить ей жалобу электронным письмом. Я её предупрежу. Или я могу сам ей рассказать, если не хочешь с этим заморачиваться. Как тебе удобней?

— Спасибо, — невпопад ответил мужчина, забирая листочек, но в остальном так и оставшись стоять на месте, словно прикованный к полу. Злость ушла, сменившись ласковым взглядом. Теперь он смотрел на Стайлза совсем по-другому. — Меня зовут Дерек, — вдруг выпалил мужчина. — Дерек Хейл. Ты… ты — моя родственная душа.

Стайлз вздрогнул.

— Да, привет. Я Стайлз Стилински, — он внезапно почувствовал себя очень неловко, будто должен извиниться за себя. Но ведь Стайлз был не виноват в том, что вселенная решила привязать их друг к другу.

Однако Дерек лишь улыбнулся:

— Прости, что накричал на тебя. Я иногда перегибаю палку, но это было несправедливо.

— Не волнуйся об этом. Я бы тоже разозлился в такой ситуации, — успокоил его Стайлз, пожав плечами. — Надеюсь, у твоей сестры всё будет в порядке. Передай ей мои наилучшие пожелания. Хорошего дня!

Он постарался до самого конца звучать радостно и даже немного улыбнулся, хотя мир вокруг грозил вот-вот распасться на части. Стайлз отвернулся, чувствуя странное спокойствие, потому что теперь он всё знал. Слова были сказаны, момент прошёл и теперь ему никогда больше не придётся об этом беспокоиться.

— Подожди! — воскликнул Дерек, и рука Стайлза зависла над моющей губкой.

Он поднял удивлённый взгляд:

— Прошу прощения, что-то ещё?

Дерек покачал головой, улыбаясь.

— Нет, я понимаю, что тебе нужно вернуться к работе, а мне — найти Кору. Но я, эм… оставлю свой номер? Можно будет созвониться, сходить куда-нибудь, узнать друг друга поближе, да? — Он быстро нацарапал номер на листочке и протянул его Стайлзу.

Тот непонимающе уставился на его руку.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе позвонил, — задумчиво повторил он, — и мы узнали друг друга поближе?

Дерек медленно кивнул, будто разговаривая с кем-то недалёким, а мозг Стайлза наконец перезагрузился.

Он осторожно взял протянутый листочек с номером:

— А почему?

Дерек склонил голову набок и пробежался по нему взглядом, пытаясь понять.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Ты же моя родственная душа. Я очень хочу узнать тебя поближе. Не могу дождаться, если честно.

Стайлз обдумал это заявление.

— Хмм. Ты не шутишь.

— Зачем мне шутить об этом? — спросил Дерек, который внезапно стал казаться моложе, уязвимее. — Ты не хочешь?..

— Нет, конечно, хочу! — быстро обнадёжил его Стайлз, нечаянно смяв в руке злосчастный листочек с номером. — Я просто не думал… ну, никогда не предполагал, что моя родственная душа на самом деле решит…

Дерек всё ещё выглядел обеспокоенно, осматривая его внимательным взглядом.

— Я не понимаю. Ты никогда не предполагал, что твоя родственная душа решит что?

Стайлз почувствовал, как всё его лицо заливает румянец. Чтобы хоть немного отвлечься, он почесал затылок.

— Ну, я хотел сказать… Я всегда думал, что моя родственная душа, ну… возненавидит… меня.

Дерек выглядел абсолютно сбитым с толку.

— Почему? Зачем мне тебя ненавидеть? — Секунда тишины, и по его лицу пробежала тень осознания. Глаза Дерека распахнулись, а лицо побелело. — О Господи, — пробормотал он, выглядя так, будто внезапно оказался на грани обморока. — Я же сказал… Я назвал тебя самым отвратительным человеком на свете! И это написано на твоём теле?

Стайлзу сразу же захотелось просочиться под землю.

— Да, сейчас это звучит очень глупо. Мы ведь даже не знакомы. Но с самого детства я предполагал… — Он заставил себя замолчать, качая головой. — Прости, пожалуйста, я, наверное, теперь выгляжу, как идиот.

Но на лице Дерека, наконец, отразилось понимание, и его рука автоматически потёрла ключицу. Он взглянул на Стайлза и опять ужаснулся:

— О Господи.

Стайлз вздрогнул и кивнул:

— Да.

— Мне так жаль.

— Нет, нет, забудь об этом. Всё в порядке. Серьёзно.

Дерек лишь посмотрел на него с изумлением.

— Как я могу об этом забыть? А ты… Даже после этого ты сказал… мои слова…

Стайлз перевёл взгляд в пол, внезапно охваченный стыдом.

— Я всегда хотел, чтобы мои слова были такими. Ну, знаешь, чтобы поддерживали, даже когда всё вокруг катится к чертям? Я подумал, что, даже если моя родственная душа и не захочет со мной знаться, я могу подарить ей что-то хорошее.

Глаза Дерека заблестели. Да что ж такое, Стайлз только получил свой второй шанс, как уже успел налажать.

— Но теперь я вижу, что ты совсем не плохой! — постарался заверить он, пытаясь понять, когда всё успело пойти наперекосяк. — Честно! И если ты хочешь познакомиться со мной поближе, то я буду очень рад. Но только если ты не против. — Про себя Стайлз взмолился, чтобы земля поглотила его целиком. — Я тебе позвоню? — уточнил он, взмахнув смятым листочком с номером. — Можем устроить ужин или ещё что-нибудь…

Дерек улыбнулся, глядя на Стайлза, как на самую большую драгоценность. Он перевёл взгляд на листочек и потом обратно на свою родственную душу.

— Не хочу торопить события, но могу ли я встретиться с тобой сразу после твоей смены? Я очень хочу узнать тебя.

Стайлз закусил губу:

— Только мне лучше сначала заскочить домой и переодеться, а то я выгляжу, как неряха. — Сегодня утром он без задней мысли натянул на себя спортивные штаны и простую майку и даже не расчесал волосы, которые сейчас, наверное, выглядели, как гнездо.

— Если тебе так будет удобнее, я подожду. Но, просто чтобы ты знал… это совсем необязательно. Ты выглядишь потрясающе, — теперь настала очередь Дерека краснеть. Краска залила его щёки и кончики ушей. В отличие от Стайлза, которого румянец покрывал пятнами, Дерек с ним выглядел крайне очаровательно. — Прости, я выгляжу, наверное, как идиот. Ты просто меня своим видом отвлекаешь. И ещё ты, судя по всему, святой. Я испортил свои первые слова, но, если ты дашь мне второй шанс, я сделаю всё, чтобы это исправить.

Все слова вылетели у Стайлза из головы. Несколько раз подряд он открывал рот и закрывал его снова, пока, наконец, не смог сказать «спасибо».

Дерек смущённо опустил голову, разительно отличаясь от того мужчины, который в ярости вломился в кафе. Так это его родственная душа? И он действительно хотел узнать Стайлза получше?

Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох.

— Ну, если ты не против того, что я выгляжу, как бездомный, можешь подойти к трём часам. Возьмём кофе и пойдём гулять. Мне нравится это кафе, но не настолько, чтобы оставаться здесь после окончания рабочего дня.

Дерек закивал с энтузиазмом.

— Отлично! Звучит просто идеально.

Стайлз улыбнулся ему в ответ, нервно перебирая пальцы.

— Ну, твоя сестра, наверное, уже заждалась тебя.

— Ммм? — удивился Дерек, качая головой. — А, Кора. Надо идти к ней. Точно. Но… увидимся в три, да?

Стайлз кивнул:

— Да, я буду прямо здесь.

Дерек подошёл к двери, выглядя гораздо более расслабленно, чем когда пришёл. Но внезапно он снова повернулся к Стайлзу:

— Спасибо… что дал возможность попробовать всё исправить. Я не заслужил второго шанса, но обещаю, ты об этом не пожалеешь. Я знаю, что все говорят эти романтичные банальности, когда встречаются со своей родственной душой, но… я действительно не могу дождаться, когда познакомлюсь с тобой поближе, Стайлз, потому что, хоть мы и встретились лишь несколько минут назад, я уже точно знаю, что ты особенный.

И с этими словами он ушёл, не дожидаясь ответа.

Пара подростков, которых Дерек чуть было не ударил дверью, когда заходил, всё ещё находились в кафе, чтобы проследить за развитием событий. Теперь они начали хлопать в ладоши, едва сдерживая смешки.

— Ух ты, — заметила посетительница, попивающая кофе рядом с прилавком, — это была крайне интересная встреча. Вы двое очень мило смотритесь вместе.

— Спасибо, — рассеянно ответил Стайлз, не отрывая глаз от двери, через которую только что ушёл Дерек.

Возможно, всё будет очень даже хорошо.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
